


Random Bellice Drabbles

by Gryffinclaw_96



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, just a happy gay couple and that’s it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinclaw_96/pseuds/Gryffinclaw_96
Summary: Basically I’m doing random drabbles for Bella and Alice, like the title says. There’s no angsty drama, just lesbians being cute together.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

I sat next to the short-haired girl I saw at lunch earlier in Biology, who greeted me with a smile. 

“Hello,” she said cheerfully. “I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Alice Cullen.”

I smiled back. “I’m Bella Swan.”

“Nice to meet you! Hey, I love that red plaid shirt! Where did you get it?”

I laughed. “Honestly I don’t remember. I’ve had this for a while.”

Well I guess moving to Forks wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Bella and Alice’s first time together.

I woke up, and looked at the broken headboard and the feathers all around us. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Alice said sheepishly next to me. 

I laughed. “How are we going to explain this to the housekeepers?”

Alice thought for a minute, then said “um... we had a pillow fight that got out of control?”

“Yeah, like anyone is gonna believe that.”

It was a pain in the ass trying to come up with a believable excuse for why the bed was such a mess, but at least it was worth it.


	3. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Alice shop for prom dresses.

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at the bright orange dress Alice insisted I try on. 

“So?” Alice asked excitedly.

“It’s hideous,” I responded. “Orange is not really my color.”

“Aww.” Alice seemed disappointed now. “I think it looks cute though.”

“You could wear it,” I suggested.

That look of excitement returned. “Why didn’t I think of that earlier? Thanks Bella!”


	4. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finding out vampires sparkle (non-angsty lesbian edition)

Alice went to stand in the sunlight, among the yellow flowers in the meadow. I don’t know what I was expecting to happen, but as soon as the sunlight hit her, her skin started to sparkle. 

I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Sorry,” I quickly apologized. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh it’s okay, you can laugh,” she assured me. “It’s a bit ridiculous, I know.” 

“You know, as ridiculous as it is, you actually look kind of pretty.”

“Oh really?” Alice asked, with a shocked look on her face. Then she smiled. “Thanks, Bella. I’m glad you think so.”


	5. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is continuing from the last chapter.

I lay down in the grass with Alice, staring up at the trees. 

“Bella, can I ask you something?” Alice said. 

I turned towards her. “Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

I felt a burst of excitement through me. “Yes,” I responded, nodding enthusiastically. 

She scooted towards me, leaned in, and her cold, soft lips met mine. Okay wow, I thought. This is actually happening now. And best of all, it was with Alice Cullen. It was so much better than I ever could have imagined.


	6. Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their one year anniversary

“Hey,” Alice walked up to me with a smile on her face, holding a bouquet of daisies. She held them out to me. “Happy one year.” 

“Holy shit, today is our one year anniversary?” I asked. “ I’m so sorry, I forgot.”

“You can worry about that later,” she assured me. “For now, just take the flowers.” 

“Thanks,” I said as she handed them to me. “Why daisies anyway?” 

“They remind me of when we first went to the meadow together.”

I smiled. “We should go there after school today.”

“I would love to.”


	7. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella talking in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a few days since I last updated, I was either busy or not feeling very well. But I’m back now.

I woke up, and turned to Alice lying next to me, to see that she was awake. “Good morning,” I said. 

“Good morning,” she said, smirking.

“What’s so funny?” I asked. 

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” 

“Oh no,” I moaned, burying my face in my hands. “What did I say?”

“You were saying you miss home,” Alice said to me. “And that it’s too green here.” 

“Oh,” I said, taking my hands off my face. “Okay, so it wasn’t so bad.” 

“Why, what else do you usually say in your sleep?” Alice asked, still laughing at me. 

“Uh, you don’t want to know.”

“Alright, fine, keep your secrets.”


	8. Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re going to prom (and we decided on a prom dress for Bella).

I walked down the stairs in the long, satin, violet dress that Alice and I decided on, trying hard not to fall down the stairs in my heels. “Well... how do I look?” I asked Alice and Charlie. 

Alice beamed. “You look so beautiful!” she exclaimed. “And I agree, violet suits you much better than orange.” 

I smirked. “Told you so. Orange is more of your color.” 

Charlie finally spoke up. “Okay, well, you two have fun at the prom,” he said. 

“We will, Charlie,” Alice said confidently. “And I will take good care of your daughter.”


End file.
